The Breakup Breakdown
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: Thorki AU, no powers : Loki doesn't know how it came to this, but now everything has fallen apart. Thor and him are over and now they have to split assets. The problem is they only have one item that they don't want to part with. Mjolnir. The question now, is will they get past their differences on their own or can someone, or something helping to push them in the right direction?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey New Fandom, _

_So this story is a little odd, but maybe people will like it anyways. I guess it would be fine if you don't, but i surely hope that you do. It's a short AU featuring the Avengers...mostly just Tony, and a few from Thor. I have most of this story written. It's short only like 20 pages...do people consider that short or is that just me? It's Thorki because I like it, but in this story they aren't brothers, they aren't even sort of related. I have nothing against the brother/ adopted brother thing, this story just didn't turn out that way. _

_Throughout this whole story I had such a hard time trying to keep Thor in the same vernacular. The man (neither does Loki, but I made him anyways so they wouldn't have the same speech pattern) just won't speak with contractions...and i love them...soo one could see my delema. Anyways please enjoy._

_And also read and review, so I know if you want more. _

_Kai _

* * *

_**The Breakup Breakdown**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Present**_

The rain beat against Loki's skin as it trailed down his cheeks, helping to conceal the tears that he had been so desperate to avoid shedding. Angrily he began to rub them away with the back of his hand, trying to hide them from Thor, who was drenched from head to two, his blond locks hanging in limp strands that slapped his face as he reached forward and grabbed Loki's shoulders.

"It is over. I've tried to be civil with you about it, but I am done." Thor snapped as Loki nodded his head.

Loki pursed his lips and looked away from Thor. He was bound and determined not to let the other man notice he was crying.

"Right? You're completely innocent in all of this. How could I have missed that?" Loki hissed.

Thor's eyes narrowed upon him and his eyebrows pinched together tightly on his perfect face as he snorted at Loki in derision. "Is that what you think? Gods, you are seriously misguided Loki because I am far from perfect. I have given up almost everything to be with you, and now in the end I am standing here with nothing." Thor sighed, his voice giving away his sadness more so then the stoic expression that was stretched across his face.

Loki looked back over at Thor. He didn't know what to say, and for Loki that was a big deal, "Why couldn't you have just left me alone those two years ago." Loki mumbled his voice barely above the sound of a pin dropping.

None of those words were true, but in that moment Loki had chosen not to think, which for him, was a first. Loki's breath hitched slightly as he felt Thor's grip and Loki's shoulder tightened for a brief moment.

Right before Thor released his grip and pulled away from Loki, he shook his head in disappointment. Loki at that moment wanted to scream. He hadn't done anything wrong. Yet, if he hadn't done anything wrong, then why was everything falling apart?

"If that's how you want it be, then I will go, but I am taking Mjolnir with me." Thor said in a dark voice and Loki felt a flash of fear pass through him like a bolt of lightning as he nodded his head up and down slowly.

Of course, Loki didn't want Thor to take Mjolnir, but since Mjolnir had always responded better to Thor it only made sense.

Loki looked away from Thor, the tears threatening to slip from his eyes. "Take Mjolnir, and please…do not come back." Loki felt his voice shake as he continued to look away, more out of fear that Thor would catch that he was actually lying and at that exact moment Loki didn't want to give him that type of satisfaction.

Thor did exactly that, and for the first time since Loki had first met Thor he felt alone. Loki just stood outside of his apartment building, his arms wrapped around himself, wishing it was Thor's large arms wrapped around him, instead of his own. After that moment Loki let the tears streamed down his cheeks, and this time he didn't care who saw because no one saw him the way Thor did.

* * *

_**Past**_

The sun beamed down and glinted off the corners of Loki's sunglasses as he turned another page of a large leather-bound book. Absently Loki reached out and brushed a long dark lock of hair out of his face, which took flight when a light breeze swiftly knocked it back to its pervious place.

Loki sighed, but kept his attention solely on the book in front of him. He sighed again, but this time it had nothing to do with the wind, and more to do with what he reading. He had really thought thermo-dynamics would have been interesting, and sure all the properties were sound, but Loki was still having a hard time really grasping what the author really meant. It was rather frustrating because Loki knew this stuff like it was the back of his hand.

"So, its physics that deals with the relationships and conversions between heat and other forms of energy." Loki paused as he tried to reword the definition in his head. He sighed again, and continued to read next about its basic laws.

"That looks really complicated." A deep voice sounded from behind him and Loki looked up, suddenly startled.

"Its quiet rudimentary actually," Loki said offhandedly as he turned and looked over his shoulder, acknowledging the voice that had sounded.

For a brief moment Loki felt air vanish from his lungs and his throat go instantly dry like all he had ever done was lick sandpaper. He swallowed and brushed the errant stands of his dark hair out of his face, suddenly caring that it was out-of-place.

The voice belonged to a stunning looking man, who had the brightest blue eyes that Loki had ever seen. They reminded Loki of the ocean that was closest to the land, which was always the most vibrant and eye-catching. Looking, into this man's eyes captivated him and just like that, all of what he was going to say about thermo-dynamics slipped from his mind.

"Really? I'm not much of the intellectual, but it all does fascinate me." The man continued, but Loki was barely paying attention, mostly just watching wind bounce the man's long golden locks upon his shoulders.

"It's not as fascinating as it may seem." Loki mumbled as he desperately tried to find the right sounding words to string together into a sentence, which Loki had never had a challenge with before.

"Well, maybe, but I think I might find it more interesting if you explained it to me over a cup of coffee." The man said looking away from Loki, for the first time, since they had made eye contact with one another, while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"You want to have coffee with me?" Loki said in disbelief.

"Yes, I thought it was obvious. I just figured that would be a good place for a first date." The man said with a low nervous sounding chuckle that Loki thought was kind of adorable.

"What makes you think, I'd go on a date with you?" Loki stammered trying to sound more confident than he actually felt, "I mean, you have not even given me enough courtesy by extending me your name."

This time instead of the nervous chuckle the man let out a real laugh that was rich and lively and it made Loki long for him to do it again once he had stopped to seemingly regain his composer.

"You are right. So, if I told you my name, would you be willing to tell me yours so we go and get a cup of coffee?" The man inquired and Loki had to commended him on being so tenacious and determined because if this had been the other way Loki would have already given up and turned his attention back to his book.

"What makes you think I'm your type?" Loki said as a small smirk curled across his lip and the other man chuckled awkwardly again.

"I am everyone type." The man laughed and Loki rolled his eyes, but his smirk remained firmly in place.

"Oh really? Well then how can I say no to that?" Loki teased and a wide grin infectious grin spread across the man's face. Loki felt the air vanish from his lungs once more. Maybe the guy was right, he was everyone's type.

"My name is Thor, by the way." The man said, with the wide smile spread across his face as he held out his hand for Loki to shake.

Loki looked Thor up and down; taking him all in with the new information he had just been presented. The man being named after a god seemed only fitting, but for Loki, he actually felt out it was misplaced. He didn't really like to cause trouble, no, trouble just seemed to follow him. Mostly he just liked to keep to himself.

"Loki…" Loki added and he watched Thor's eyebrows rise in intrigue.

"Really?" Thor asked and Loki felt his cheeks warm, and he looked away out of embarrassment. Thor apparently seeing this chuckled, "No, I like it. It fits you."

Loki looked back over at Thor and blinked at him in confusion. He had never gotten a response like that before. Most of people seemed to find it off-putting and even if they were accepting at first they never seemed to stay that way. Loki bit his lip, and Thor tilted his head to the side, confusion written all over your face.

"What is the matter?" He asked slowly.

"Nothing, you just surprise me, that's all." Loki said softly and a wide smile spread across Thor's face.

"That is a good thing right?"

"I don't know, ask me after our date." Loki said as a teasing smirk played across his lips, while Thor nodded his head enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here I come with good tidings. Well as good as I get anyways. Happy New Year and to celebrate this event, you get two chapters, and then hopefully one tomorrow if I can will myself to edit. You'd think that with short chapters I just would, but not so. There should be another couple of chapters after this, but it should be done by the end of the week. I told you that the story wasn't very long. Also DJ* I'll see what I can do about the smut. Generally I'm terrible at it so I don't do it much, but a new year is coming so maybe I should try writing it once more. _

_Thanks so much for the people that did read, review, fav, alert...ect (is there anything else you can do?) I really appercaite it and hope that with these new chapters you continue to do just that...Please. Did i ask nicely enough?_

_Happy New everyone whether it's already come and gone, or your still just waiting for it to happen. _

_Kai_

* * *

_**The Breakup Breakdown**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Present**__** and a few months later**_

Loki's king size bed made him feel even smaller as he curled himself up into a little ball. The bed was cold now; it was always cold without Thor's presence. Loki hadn't even realized just how cold his life had been before Thor, and now after Thor, Loki couldn't seem to warm up no matter what he did.

All the pictures of him and Thor in that he had in frames laid face down on top of Loki's dresser, which was too big for just one person. He didn't want to look at them, but he didn't want to get rid of them either, which left him only one option and that was just to ignore them.

The shrill ring of the phone sounded and Loki groaned. He didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted to wallow in his self pity, but the phone persisted on ringing.

He grumbled as he threw off the covers and slung his legs over the side of the bed, stamping angrily towards the phone.

"What!?" He snarled sharply into the phone.

"What? Not even a hello?"

Loki recognized the voice immediately. It was Tony Stark, the resident, playboy, genius, billionaire, philanthropist.

"Thor and I broke up remember? You have no reason to call me anymore." Loki growled into the phone and he heard Stark scoff.

"Just because I was Thor's friend first doesn't mean I can't be your friend now. Plus you're like the only guy I know that appreciates my dry wit, heck sometimes the only one who even understands it."

Loki rolled his eyes. He had met Tony Stark a couple months after he and Thor had started dating. It had been quite a shock to Loki, when Thor revealed he knew the man behind Stark Industries. Loki wasn't sure he was exactly a friend of Stark, but they did have a mutual understanding of one another.

"Look, as nice as it is to know that I haven't completely lost everything, I need you to know that I just need sometime. I'm just not ready to deal with all these things that keep reminding me of Thor." Loki sighed, all the hostility he had moments before, suddenly slipped away.

"I was just going to invite you to a party, its okay; Thor has already told me he couldn't make it. His parents are in town and he was going to show them the city."

Loki felt a lump lodge deep within his throat as Tony told him the news. "His parents are in town?" Loki stammered and he heard Stark let out an annoyed huff.

"Yes, his father and I are going over some business plans again and he is showing them more of the city that they apparently haven't seen, though I really doubt it because his father lived here long before he ever did." Tony paused, and Loki could have shown he hear the man roll his eyes. "Okay, so here is the deal. You can't say no. You're going to come to the party and you're going to meet someone and you're going to have a good time." Stark continued and Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Maybe I just don't want to go Tony."

"Apparently, I need to reiterate I wasn't giving you a choice. My town car will pick you up at eight and wear a suit." Stark said and before Loki could continue to protest, Tony hung up the phone, leaving Loki listening to dead air.

Loki sighed loudly as he pressed the phone back down into its cradle. Apparently, he was going out tonight, and apparently he needed a suit. His moping and self-pitying would have to come later.

* * *

_**Past**_

Loki sat across from Thor at the small round table that resided in Loki's small kitchen. Thor had a bright smile on his face, but Loki's face held a stoic expression. Thor reached over and took Loki's slender hand in his and stroked the top gently with his thumb.

"I don't think…" Loki began, but Thor quickly jumped in and interrupted him.

"I think it is a really good idea for you to meet my parents. I mean, I have already told them all about you. In fact my mother is quiet excited to meet you. I mean, we have been together for like a year and half Loki, do you not think it is about time we meet each other's parents?" Thor said sounding cheerful.

"Yeah, but I've already told you that my mother is dead, and my father, well he hasn't been in the picture for a very long time. I'm just worried that maybe…" Loki paused, trying desperately to come up with the right words, "It's just that your father is very strict. I doubt I come close to any of the expectations your father had for you when it came to significant others." Loki muttered

"I know and I understand that, but I am really close with my family so I was hoping some of your magic would rub off on them like it did with me. And you know that that is not true at all. You're smart. You have a good job. Plus, you make me happy. Trust me when I say that you don't need to be anymore then exactly who you are." Thor said attempting to sound reassuring, even though, Loki really didn't feel all that reassured.

Loki squeezed Thor's hand and gave him a weak smile in return, "If this means so much to you I'll do it. I'd be honored to meet your parents." Loki said and a wide smile spread across Thor's face as he leaned over and kissed Loki on the cheek.

"You don't know how happy this makes me." Thor said cheerfully.

"I can really only imagine." Loki said as he pulled his hand out Thor's grip, while standing up from the table. For a moment Thor looked hurt at Loki's lackluster response, but quickly changed it when he saw a red hue color Loki's cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Thor teased as he got from his seat and circled around the table, stopping to stand in front of Loki, who was avoiding eye contact with him at all cost.

"No! Why would you think that? Of course, I'm not! Why the hell would I blush over a simple comment like that?"

"Because …you like to see me happy." Thor continued to tease and Loki scoffed and shook his head.

"You wish." He mumbled and Thor laughter boomed as he scooped Loki up in his arm, and smashed their lips together in a forceful kiss. Loki moaned into opening his mouth slightly, and Thor took his opportunity to slide his own tongue into Loki's mouth.

Before Loki knew it his back was slammed against the table, forcefully enough that the table shuddered under his added weight. Loki let out a gasp as he felt Thor's hands creeping over the hem of his shirt as his rough skin skimmed the sensitive skin at Loki's waist band.

Loki's back arched at the touch as Thor's lips trailed kisses down Loki's neck.

"How about we save this for later." Thor whispered in a husky voice.

"That sounds like a promise I'll hold you to." Loki panted as he tried to catch his breath and to steady his erratically beating heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Breakup Breakdown**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Present**_

Loki stood at the front of his apartment building, absently tugging at the sleeves of his black suit jacket. He had never felt this uncomfortable in his own skin, and it didn't help that he was also wearing a ridiculously confining three piece suit.

A loud honk startled him from his fidgeting and he turned to see Stark's town car pull up in front of his building and stop. The passenger side door swings open and Stark steps out, holding a glass of amber liquid that Loki was almost afraid to identify.

"Damn, you look good in that suit." Stark said with a loud chuckle as he paced over to Loki and slung his arms over the other man's shoulders.

Loki slowly started to dip his shoulder's, trying a subtle attempt to get Tony Stark out of his personal space, but his efforts proved fruitless as Stark began pulling him over towards the car.

"Look, I've been thinking that maybe I should skip the party. I'm not really feeling up to it." Loki stammered quickly and Stark rolled his eyes as he continued to pull Loki towards the car.

"Are you insane? You aren't going anywhere except to that party because you look to damn good not to." Stark repeated and Loki bit his lip, unsure if Stark actually meant what he was saying, or was it just from the all the alcohol he had consumed before he got here.

Loki swallowed and stared at his reflection in the town car's window. His fitted jacket hung open revealing his black long sleeve dress shirt and over it an emerald green colored vest, with a tie that matched.

His slacks were pressed and stylish, while his shoes shone brightly in the dim light of the street lamp that sat at the street corner beside Loki's apartment building.

"You didn't happen to invite Clint did you?" Loki asked as he allowed Stark to gently push him into the town car.

"Of course I invited Clint. He's my hommie after all; actually I invited everyone that took part in the Avengers project." Stark stated proudly as he playfully punched Loki in the arm.

"I really do not feel like I was…" Loki started, but was quickly interrupted by Stark.

"Of course you did. You played one of the biggest parts. You got Thor involved. You have no idea how long I've wanted to work with an Odinson." Stark slurred and Loki pressed his lips together into a thin line.

"Yeah, great it's nice to be the one who brought all you guys together, now can we please get this over with." Loki mumbled as he turned away from Stark and stared out the car's window.

"I thought you'd be more excited than this. I mean this party is more or less for you because you brought all of us together. You are the reason we have the Avengers project in the first place." Stark said sounding completely serious and sober for the first time that night, and Loki turned back to look at him.

"Great." Loki sighed as he turned away from Stark once more, to gaze out the window.

"Maybe this will be your chance to win Thor back." Stark said trying to sound cheerful, but deep down Loki knew that Tony didn't believe that he could.

"I cannot compete; I'm the bad guy, remember?"

After that Tony remained silent for the rest of the drive back to the tower.

* * *

_**Past**_

Loki shook his head and Thor gave him a devastated look.

"Come on Loki, you said you'd be okay with this." Thor pleaded and Loki looked at him, his lips pursing in thought.

"I know, but I have a feeling that in the end all the responsibility will end up on me, and this is a big commitment for both of us." Loki muttered as he voiced his insecurities before he looked away from Thor.

"I promise I'll always do my share. And if you think that I am not, and then call me out." Thor stated proudly, with his fist raised up into the air in a determined pose.

"Okay, but I get to pick which one and you get to pick the name." Loki said as he stuck his hand out for Thor to shake, in order to cement their deal.

A wide grin spread across Thor's face as he reached out and grabbed Loki's hand, and pulled him closer, their chests now touching.

"Deal." He mumbled as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Loki's.

Slowly Loki wandered around the pet shop searching for just the right pet. At first he thought a lizard might be the answer, but quickly shook the idea out of his head because he knew that he needed to find a pet that represented both him and Thor, not just him.

"Are you sure you don't want to weigh in with one of your very strong opinions." Loki teased as he looked over at Thor, who was standing by the pet shop register, where the employee was giving him a suspicious look, but that might have been the flippant comment Thor had said when they had entered the pet shop in the first place.

There was no way in hell Loki was going to get something big enough to ride. Where the hell would it even stay in their apartment anyways?

"No, I already told you that you got to decide on the actual pet and I get to bestow it with a name. And Loki, no matter how much you detest the name we have already decided this." Thor teased back a wide bright smile spread across his face, made Loki blush and turned around in order to avoid having Thor see him.

Abruptly Loki's gazed locked upon another's and at that moment he fell in love.

"This one." He stated brightly as he held out a large fluffy black cat out for Thor to hold. Thor blinked at like he was seemingly confused by it, then reached out tentatively and stroked behind its ear. It began purring almost immediately at Thor's touch and Loki was sure that that was the moment Thor fell in love with the cat, and that was the moment Loki fell in love with Thor all over again.

"I like him." Thor mumbled as he reached out and took the cat from Loki. Gently Thor held him, a wide grin spreading across his face as the cat began purring even louder. Loki laughed and nodded.

"Good, I was hoping that you two would get along. Now, tell me, what are we going to call him?" Loki inquired and Thor chuckled lightly as his free hand not holding the cat came up and absently stroked the hairs on the back of Loki's neck.

"Mjolnir." Thor whispered softly as he brought the cat up closer to his face, so that they were looking each other in the eye.

Loki nodded once more, a grin spreading across his face as he watched Thor and the cat bond, "I like it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all you lovely people,_

_Sorry I was lazy yesterday and the day before that. I blame the fact that I was watching Dollhouse. Joss Whedon is my god. Anyways, Here is chapter four and five. I believe there will be a total of seven chapters. That's of course if i counted correctly, and since I'm an english major and not a math major there is a large chance of that. _

_So, let me be the first to say i have nothing against Odin, I just needed a bad guy, and well he was constantly (probably not on purpose) making Loki feel inadequate. I wanted to play off those themes because I think that why Loki does have the things he does. He wants to be noticed. I swear someone just needed to give the poor guy a hug in Thor, and tell him he was perfect just the way he was. But no one did and that's how badass Loki from the avengers came to be. hmmm. _

_I'm going to stop rambling now, so you can **please** read, review, and whatever else you want to do. Fave? Alert?_

_Kai _

* * *

_**The Breakup Breakdown**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Present**_

Loki tugged absently on the sleeve of his jacket as he half listened to the overly friendly guy, who was somehow an acquaintance of Tony's. The guy might have told him his name, but Loki didn't remember.

"So, how do you know about the Avengers project?" The man asked, with a cheesy grin spread across his face.

Loki shrugged; he hadn't really been a part of the actual project, like Thor had been. He really only remembered the obscure things Thor had told him, and at that moment, most of them were fleeting.

"You don't even remember? Yeah, I don't really either. I just remember, Tony coming in to my lab and demanding I do something for him." He said with a light chuckle that Loki pretended to be amused by.

"My ex was part of the project, actually."Loki abruptly interjected, then flinched as he watched the guy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?" The guy stammered in disbelief

"Yeah," Loki muttered in return, suddenly feeling more uncomfortable than he thought he should, hadn't he been trying to convince himself that he was over Thor? Apparently not.

"Who?" The guy asked and Loki frowned in response. Why had he brought up Thor if he hadn't wanted to talk about him?

"Thor…" Loki said in a soft voice and the man's eyes got even wider, if that was at all possible.

"No way, he's your ex? Did you know he just got engaged to that fancy scientist Jane Foster, the discoveries she made have brought on a whole new way of how man looks at space." The man said and Loki felt the color drain from his face.

"It was nice to meet you, but I have to go." Loki mumbled abruptly as he began to turn away, only to have the man catch him by the wrist and pull him back around towards him.

"Wait, we weren't done talking!"

Loki suddenly felt panic bubble up within him, which was quickly replaced by rage as he yanked his wrist away from the man.

"Yes, I think we are!" He growled and turned around storming through the crowd of party guests, straight for Tony Stark, who had an arm draped around a busty brunette, whose rack was obviously fake.

Loki stamped up to him and pushed her aside, earning him a loud yelp, and a 'hey!' as she trudged away from them grumbling angrily as she went.

"You knew! You knew he got engaged and that was why you kept insisting that I come. You wanted to distract me, so I wouldn't find out." Loki hissed in a low voice as Tony just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well, can you blame me? You were becoming a recluse and I just figured that news would completely break you. I was trying to loosen you up, so you would hopefully move on. I thought you were doing really well with…Tad…Todd? J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony finished with a confused expression.

"Todd Sir." J. A.R. V. I. S. supplied and Tony nodded his thank you.

"He was a D-bag."Loki said bitterly and Tony rolled his eyes.

"And so are you. So, what's the problem?" Tony sighed sound completely put out.

Loki's eyes narrowed upon Tony, before he swiftly turned and marched out of the mansion.

He heard Tony calling after him, "Loki! Loki, wait!" But Loki didn't look back he was going home. He had had enough fun for one day. He fought the tears that started to form in the corner of his eyes.

Loki felt the tears he had been fighting against; since he had heard the news about Thor; slip from the corner of his eyes. He was no longer trying to stop them. Was this going to happen every time he thought of Thor? He tried to brush them away with the back of his hand, but a few slipped through and down his cheeks. A hard lumped lodged in his throat as he wrapped his arms around himself, giving up on finding a cab to take him home, and deciding that it would be faster to just walk home.

As he walked home, he heard his phone ring, but he ignored it. He didn't care who it was because he didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone.

Loki sighed, he should have known that Thor would have moved on, but it didn't really stop it from hurting any less.

* * *

_**Past**_

Loki pulled his suit jacket over his shoulders and stared back at his reflection. He was about to meet Thor's parents, and he was desperate to make a good impression. He blinked at his reflection a couple more times feeling unsatisfied with how he looked.

"Do I look okay?" Loki muttered, and Thor's head poked out from behind the bathroom door.

"You look great; trust me, there is no need to be so nervous. My parents are going to love you." Thor said brightly before his head vanished back behind the door.

Loki sighed, because he wanted to believe that, but he didn't. For some reason, deep in his gut, he knew that this night was going to end in disaster.

"I don't know…I just don't think." Loki sighed, and frowned at his reflection, before turning away from it and heading towards the bathroom.

Thor stuck his head out again and smiled warmly at him. "I love you. That's all you need. That's all we need…Okay?" Thor said trying desperately to reassure Loki, and knowing he was failing at it.

"Okay, I'm just worrying over nothing." Loki said trying to convince himself more than anyone that things were going to turn out all right.

Loki spread a wide smile across his face as Thor opened their front door and ushered his parents in. His mother, had a wide smile spread on her face, that held up her chestnut-brown hair in a tight bun, with a couple of rouge curls attempting to escape their confinement. Behind her was Thor's father, who held a sour expression on his face as he looked over at Loki. His brows narrowed on him, and he pursed his lips and looked back over towards his son.

"Is this your place son?" He asked and Loki looked away from them, and over at Thor, who had taken up the rear, closing the door behind them.

"Actually, it's Loki's but he lets he me live here rent free." Thor chuckled, and the frown on his father's face deepened. Loki felt his heart stop.

"What was wrong with your old place?" Thor's father inquired and Thor's shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend more time with Loki, and he agreed. So, we started living together. We even got a cat?" Thor chimed happily as he began searching for were Mjolnir who had found a place to hide from the company. Loki had never envied the cat more.

"So, sweetie, whatever you're cooking smells so delicious. Please show me." Thor's mother chimed in and Thor nodded his head as he guided her towards the kitchen, leaving Loki and Thor's father standing in the living room, feeling very uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you." Loki mumbled looking over at Thor's father, who just gave him a look of great distain.

"You aren't going to hold Thor back. I won't let you." He said sharply and Loki's eyes grew wide.

"It was never my intention to hold Thor back." Loki stammered and Thor's father rolled his eyes.

"You must realize you are only a phase and that sooner or later my son will grow out of it, and when he does I don't want to see you or your cat ever again." Thor's father said in an even voice, but Loki began to feel his blood begin to boil.

"Excuse me? What makes you think that? I'm deeply in love with your son, and I'm not going anywhere." Loki growled back in a low voice.

"I never said you weren't in love with my son, but when he does dump like all the others that had come before; I don't want to see you in his life again." The older man said with a tight smile as he slunk off towards the kitchen before Loki had time to retort.

Dinner, if anything was even more awkward as Loki tried to avoid conversation at all cost by keeping his eyes locked on his plate of food that with each bite he took shrunk.

"So, Loki, Thor was telling me that you played a part in bring the Avengers project together." Frigga, Thor's mother said brightly as she gave Loki a look of expectance, which made Loki blush.

"I didn't do that much, but it was my initial idea that they used. In the end though, they were the ones who figured it all out, and because of me they discovered they made a really great team." Loki stated proudly, and he watched Thor's father just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Loki, I really think your being modest." Thor chimed in and Loki looked over at him and shook his head. Loki shook his head again.

"No, can we just drop it." Loki then added abruptly and Thor gave him a puzzled look.

"Loki, honey, you haven't told us anything about your own parents. When will we have the pleasure of meeting them?" Frigga interjected and Loki flinched.

"You probably will never meet them. My mother died when I was very young, and I haven't seen my father in years. We had a falling out of shorts." Loki mumbled his attention back on his food. Thinking about his father made Loki uncomfortable, but his discomfort was short-lived when he felt Thor's hand rest reassuringly on his knee in support.

Despite the support from Thor, Loki was sure at that moment things couldn't have gotten worse. Too bad he was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

_Question? Is Mjolnir being a fluffy cat cool different? Maybe I don't read enough fics but I haven't seen it too much. Do you like it? Because I might roll with this idea again._

* * *

_**The Breakup Breakdown**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Present**_

The way back to his apartment was a blur to Loki as he stumbled up the stairs to his floor. He sighed, and continued to ignore his phone that still hadn't stopped ring since he had left Tony's. He stumbled into his hall and he felt all the air leave his body, while his eyes suddenly go wide as he Thor leaning up against his apartment door, his hair tangled and disheveled from the rain that had only begun to let up as soon as Loki had walked through the door of his apartment complex.

When Thor heard someone approaching he looked up and Loki's slowed his pace down, as if that would avoid having to talk to Thor.

"What are you doing here?" Loki mumbled avoiding eye contact with Thor at all cost. He had finally stopped himself from crying, but seeing Thor right in front of him was making that much harder.

"I have been trying to call you, but you never picked up. I guess, honestly I deserved that, but I swear I would not have called you if it was not important." Thor said in a rush of words that Loki had a hard time understanding.

"What's wrong and so urgent that you needed to call me?" Loki said sounding as puzzled as he felt.

"Have you seen him?" Thor then said sounding suddenly panicked and Loki's eyebrows arched further in his growing confusion.

"Have I seen who? Tony? Yeah, I saw the rat bastard tried to set me up." Loki muttered, his rage towards Tony, suddenly refueling its self.

"No! Wait, Tony did what?" Thor added abruptly, and then shook his head, realizing that wasn't the issue he wanted to discuss. "No, Mjolnir. He got out of my apartment somehow, and he seems to have run away. I have been searching for him all day. I thought that maybe he had come back to you." Thor said sounding desperate and Loki, felt his rage for Tony shift over to Thor.

"You lost him! How could you lose him?! I bet it was your father. He never liked me, and I'm sure he wanted to get rid of any remnants of me. So, you could live your wonderful little life with your new fiancée Jane." Loki spat at Thor angrily, making the taller man flinch.

"Loki, what are you talking about? I am not engaged to Jane. Sure we had a thing once, and it had been heading in that direction, but then I met you." Thor stammered as Loki felt his cheeks grow hot, and he quickly looked away.

"Well someone started the rumor that you were." Loki muttered in a soft voice, and he heard Thor snort.

"Well then who ever started it was foolish because it will take me a long while to get over you. Now, please tell me, Loki, have you seen him?" Thor inquired and Loki shook his head.

"I haven't been home all day. I had to go out and get a suit for Tony's party, which I didn't even stay for." Loki sighed and Thor nodded.

"Well, will you at least help me look?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded his head up and down in response, "Of course, I want to find him just as much as you do."

They came up with a plan and decided that splitting up would be the most effective way of searching for him, and just as they went in their separate directions, to search, the rain began to fall from the sky once more.

* * *

_**Past**_

Loki quickly escaped to the kitchen after he felt completely suffocated in the small dining room that Thor's parents were still eating in, and chatting with their son. He had answered all their questions and he now felt the burning desire to throw himself off his balcony.

He exhaled a long-held breath as he closed his eyes, desperately trying to steady himself for round number two. The only problem was that round two started before he had time to prepare himself.

"I think it would be best if you left, Thor. Already I can tell you are holding him back." Thor's father's voice sounded from behind Loki, and he spun around in alarm.

"I…" Loki stuttered, unable to find the right words.

"The best way for this to happen is for you to break his heart. Snap it in two if you must." Thor's father then continued and Loki, felt his fists clench and unclench as the anger grew within him.

"I'm not going to do that. I love Thor." Loki growled and watched the older man's nostrils flare in anger.

"I know what's best for my son. So, you are going to do what I say or I'll tell your father exactly where you are."

Loki suddenly felt his blood run cold.

"You know my father?" Loki whispered, his hands beginning to shake.

"Yes, and I know the exact reason why you had a fallout with him. Now, I want you to break Thor's heart because you will never be good enough for him." Thor's father finished, in a low voice as he turned and headed back into the dining room.

Loki swallowed a large lump that had abruptly formed in his throat. There was no one who frightened Loki more than his father. He had run away for a reason and that reason was be as far away from his father as he could get.

Tears prickled the corner of his eyes. He didn't really know what to do. He could stay with Thor, but live looking over his shoulder to see if father was lurking there. Or he could hurt Thor in the worst possible way, but be free of the fear.

"Loki, what's taking so long with desert?" Thor called, and Loki quickly tried to brush the tears away with the back of his hand, along with exhaling a long breath to steady himself.

"I'm coming." Loki called back. He wasn't anywhere near figuring out how to solve his problem. He did know, though, that he wanted to do what was best for Thor. This thought led him to a question he unexpectedly felt he could not answer.

Was he actually holding Thor back? Did Thor's father have a point? Was it naïve of him to believe that he and Thor were meant to be with one another?

He closed his eyes again, in a desperate attempt to find even just a shed of clarity, and when he opened them again. He still hadn't found any.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ello, _

_Hey, it's the sixth chapter...only one more chapter left. I just need to write like the last page an half and it will be done whoot. Then I'll i have to focus on school...ugh. Yes, I'm back at school, and college is about to drain my life because I have two wonderful lit classes. I can only begin to imagine all the fun essays i'll get to write this quarter. Anyways, I hope to maybe get time to post other things. I guess one can only hope. Now, if you please, Read, Review, and enjoy. _

_Kai_

* * *

_**The Breakup Breakdown**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Present**_

Loki stumbled back to his apartment drenched and shivering, and still he hadn't found Mjolnir. Loki wrapped his arms around himself as he spotted Thor sitting up against the door, with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head buried deep in his hands. He raised his head, when he heard Loki approach.

"You did not find him either?" Thor asked softly, his voice sounding almost unfamiliar to Loki.

"No, I did not find him." Loki replied back.

Thor nodded his head and scrambled back up on his feet. It was then that Loki noticed his red rimmed eyes that showed he had been crying, and Loki found it a challenge not to reach out and comfort him.

"It's really late, if you want, you can stay. I just mean, the weather is terrible right now and there is no way you would ever be able to catch a taxi in it." Loki said slowly as he wondered if he was going against his better judgment.

Thor tilted his head to the side in confusion, due to the fact that Loki was now busy sending him mixed messages, by inviting him to stay when their last conversation Loki yelled at him to never come back.

"Thank you." He finally mumbled after a long uncomfortable pause.

"We will find him Thor, I promise." Loki then added trying to stay positive because the look on Thor's face was breaking his heart. Thor nodded his head in agreement, but Loki was certain he didn't actually feel that way.

Loki then moved towards the door and unlocked it, pushing it open and moving aside so Thor could enter first.

"I think you could really benefit from a hot shower." Loki said quickly as he gestured over to the bathroom, Thor nodded again, and that made Loki worry more. He wanted Thor to say something, anything.

Thor paced to the bathroom slowly and Loki trudged over to the couch in the living room and fell down upon it feeling completely exhausted. He had no idea what time it was, and when he had been out searching all of it just seemed to bleed together.

He kicked off his shoes and tossed them carelessly on the floor beside him, and pulled the knitted blanket that rested on the back of the couch over him. He sighed as he buried his head in the pillow and closed his eyes, attempting to push away the unwanted feelings that were plaguing him.

His feelings were haunting him, and the biggest one was his feelings for Thor because it wouldn't matter. Loki was never going to be able to get over Thor, not now, not ever. Loki's eyes snapped open as he heard the bathroom door open and Thor reemerge, with an old pair of gray sweatpants that Loki hadn't had the heart to get rid of when Thor had left.

"I cannot believe you still have these." Thor muttered gesturing down at the sweatpants. Loki shrugged.

"I have not gotten rid of any of your stuff." Loki mumbled rolling over on the couch, to avoid looking at Thor.

"Why not?" Thor asked sounding puzzled, and Loki turned, looking back at Thor.

"Is it not obvious?" Loki murmured, his voice suddenly quiet as Thor approached him and bent down, their faces hovering just a few inches apart.

"No, not to me." Thor whispered and Loki swallowed a breath that had gotten lodged in his throat.

* * *

_**Past**_

Loki sat on the edge of the bed as Thor immerged from the bathroom, freshly shower, his long blonde hair hanging limply around his face as he padded over to Loki.

"I don't think your father liked me that much." Loki mumbled as he buried his face in his hands. Thor turned to him and gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked and Loki looked back up at him, and shrugged.

"Nothing, it was just a feeling I had that's all." Loki sighed as he flopped down on the bed, and turned over trying to find sleep so he could just put this day behind him.

Loki sat in his office, thumbing through the notes with his latest experiment, when he heard a soft knock on his door. Sif, stood there one hand on her hip and a large box of candy in one hand.

"I think it's almost safe to assume who these are from." She smiled as she walked in and placed the box on his desk. He smiled at them, and then smiled back up at her.

"I thought Fandal was taking this morning shift?" Loki said with puzzlement in his voice.

"Thor's father wanted to see him. So, he asked me to cover."

Loki flinched at the mention of Thor's father.

"Oh, I see that meeting his parents went well then. I'm sorry. It's very tough to get on his good side, but if anyone can do it, it's you Loki." Sif said positively and marched out of his office.

Loki sighed and turned his attention to the candy. He absently picked at the ribbon that was tired around it, until he grabbed the end and yanked it, causing to pull apart. Just as he was about to pull open the box and inspect the candy his phone rang. He thought about ignoring it and letting Sif take the message, but decided he wasn't doing anything that couldn't wait a moment longer.

"Hello." He said in the receiver.

"Hello…Son." A gravelly voice sounded on the other end of the line and Loki, slammed the phone back down into its cradle and bolted out of his office, leaving a confused and stammering Sif in his wake.

This couldn't be happening. He raced down the street, his feet knowing exactly where they wanted to go, even if he really didn't want to go.

Loki barged in the to the Avengers tower, past everyone. Not caring about the angry shouts that echoed behind him and he hurried up to the top the floor.

Thor, Thor's father, and Tony Stark stood huddled around some blue prints, while chatting in soft voices.

"How dare you!" Loki shouted loudly as he raced over to Thor's father and shoved him harshly, "You had no right!"

"Dear boy, I have no idea what you are talking about." Thor's father said innocently and Loki scoffed in response.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Loki growled in a low voice as he tried to shove the old man again, only to be stopped by Thor by him wrapping his arms around Loki's waist as the smaller man squirmed to get away. "You called him! You called my father!" He yelled again as he continued to struggle to get out of Thor's tight grip.

"I would never. You told me at dinner last night that you were estranged." Thor's father continued innocently and Loki began to feel his blood boil in anger.

"Loki! Loki!" Thor's voice suddenly boomed and Loki went still in his arms. "Let's talk about this in a more private place." Thor continued as he began to guide Loki to the hall way.

Loki followed, but glared back over his shoulder at the old man, whose face held a knowing smirk of victory.

"Loki, that was very unprofessional. I thought you wanted to make a good impression with my father." Thor said and Loki bit his lower lip.

"I did, but Thor, you do not understand. He contacted my father." Loki stammered.

"My father would never do something that cruel." Thor replied defensively and Loki felt hurt that Thor actually thought that Loki had just lied to him.

"Yes he would. He was blackmailing me and this was him trying to push me in the direction he wants me to go."

"Loki, stop with all the lies about my father. He is a good man and he would never stoop as low as you are stating."

"Thor, I'm not lying you have to believe me. He doesn't like me. He thinks I'm holding you back. Please, you have to believe me." Loki pleaded and Thor just shook his head.

Loki felt his anger flare up again. "Fine, if you rather believe him then me. Do not bother coming home because I have no desire of ever seeing you again. But I thought you would actually listen. I guess I thought wrong." Loki snapped as tears welled up in his eyes as he turned and march away from Thor and out of Avenger tower.

That night Thor didn't come home.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello and Welcome to the last chapter. Yah they make up quick, but an outside power was helping them out. This story was never meant to be long, and I'm glad it's complete because I won't have a whole a lot of time to write...I'll be to busy reading...ooohhh soooo much reading. Anyways, I'm glad you have stuck it out this far, and I hope to have more Thorki in the future. Nice reviews, tend to make me what to write more within that fandom. I want to, and maybe something will come. So anyways please read, review, and enjoy, and thanks for all the fans. =) You guys are amazing. _

_Kai _

* * *

_**The Breakup Breakdown**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Present**_

Loki felt hurt rush through him as he harshly pushed Thor away and got up from the couch.

"Loki, wait." Thor said as he reached out and grabbed the other man's wrist preventing him from escaping. "Please, just talk to me." Thor whispered and Loki shook his head.

"Thor, please do not make me do that." Loki murmured looking deeply into Thor's eyes.

"No! Tell me! I deserve to know." Thor snapped as his gripped around Loki's wrist tightened, making Loki flinch.

"Thor, let go, you're hurting me!" Loki said as he tried to pull away from the larger man.

"Not until you give me a chance to understand." Thor snapped, "You never gave me a reason. You just told me did not want to see me again. What did I do?"

"I wanted you to believe me. I wanted you to choose me over him, but you didn't Thor. I mean, why would I lie to you about him calling my father? What would I have to gain from that? You of all people know how I feel about my father. How could you believe that I would torture myself like that?" Loki pleaded as he felt tears start to form in his eyes. He tried to look away, only to have Thor turn him back around and grab his chin.

"I am sorry." Thor whispered looking Loki straight in the eye.

Loki felt the lump in his throat slither down, as he frantically began nodding his head.

"Great good for you, you're sorry." Loki stammered the tears now trailing down his cheek as he had now lost all hope in controlling them.

"Loki, I don't know what you want me to say." Thor stammered and Loki shook his head.

"Nothing, there is nothing you can say." Loki said through gritted teeth as the tears continued to trail down his cheeks.

"I still love you. I want to still be with you more than anything." Thor whispered and those first four words broke Loki as he surged forwards and slammed their lips together in desperate moment because that had truly been all he had needed to hear.

Loki heard Thor gasp, but quickly Thor released Loki's wrist, and frantically reached up and clutched at Loki's dark hair. At Thor's gasp Loki took that moment to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue into his mouth as his arms linked around his neck, pulling them even closer together.

Together they grinded against one another, frightening the urge to come up for air. Though they both needed to, but what broke them apart was a sharp knock on the apartment's door.

"I'll get it." Loki mumbled breathlessly as he gently pulled away from Thor and headed for the door.

"Hell…o" Loki stuttered as a big black cat was shoved into his face.

"He crashed at my place last night, didn't you mew mew." The girl, Loki recognized as Darcy from the floor below stated cheerfully.

"Mjolnir?!" Thor said excitedly as he pushed past Loki and scooped up the cat in his arms. "How did you find him?" Thor then asked.

"He was wandering around the hall, must have slipped in with one of the other tenants. At first he was cranky and wouldn't let me pick him up, but strangely enough, like an hour or so ago he became really friendly. Not to mention he also lead me up to your room. Crazy huh?" Darcy smiled as she reached out and scratched the top of Mjolnir's head, causing him to purr loudly.

"Yeah, that is rather odd." Loki mumbled looking over at the cat, then up at Thor, who seemed to be just as puzzled by the news.

"Anyways, I'm going, but if you ever need someone to baby sit your cat." Darcy said with a wink as she turned and headed back down the hall, leaving Loki and Thor gaping in the door way.

"You don't think he knew?" Thor mumbled and Loki shook his head.

That would be impossible. There was no way that cat would be clever enough to get Thor and him in the same room.

"Must have been a coincidence," Loki scoffed.

* * *

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Loki hummed as he inspected himself in the mirror.

"You're really lucky to have me, aren't you?" Loki chuckled and he heard Thor snort at him from the bedroom.

"I have never denied it." Thor said softly as he came up behind Loki and wrapped his arms around his slim frame.

Mjolnir sat on the oversized bed, swishing his tail back and forth, studying his masters intently.

"Thor, why did you want the cat so badly?" Loki asked in a quiet voice as he turned his body around in Thor's arms, so they were now facing one another.

"I wanted something that reminded me of you." Thor said, as he nuzzled the top of Loki's head.

Loki felt his skin warm and he jerked away from Thor. "You wanted something that reminded you of me, even after I hurt you?"

"Of course, I mean, yes you hurt me, but all the good times we had surely outweighed the bad ones. I loved you, heck, I'm still madly in love with you and that is not going to change just because someone else tells me to think differently." Thor mumbled as he tilted his head down and captured Loki's lips with his.

Loki gasped slightly in shock at the sudden lip lock, but quickly kissed him right back as he linked his arms around his neck pulling the larger man closer.

"Kick the cat off the bed." Loki rasped out as he pulled away from Thor, desperate to find air.

"Why?" Thor hummed as he began to kiss down Loki's neck, making the other man moan in delight.

"Why? Really you have to ask? It's because I want to have sex with you." Loki said right before he recaptured Thor's lips.

Thor nodded his head, and quickly with the free hand he didn't have circled around Loki's waist, waved it towards the direction of the bed, in the vague direction of the cat.

The cat just stared at the two of them, swinging its tale back and forth, until Thor randomly began waving his arm in the direction of the bed.

Loki rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Thor, and scooped the cat up in his arms and dumped outside their bedroom door. The cat looked back up at Loki, and glared at him.

Loki just ignored him and shut the door.

Mjlonir sighed, as he waltzed off towards the couch in the living room.

"I give them just a little bit of power, and here it goes all to their heads. It's cute how they consider themselves the Gods around here." The cat thought as it jumped up on the couch and curled up into a ball of black fluffy fur.


End file.
